dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Conjecture
I'm not so sure about utility of this template. Maybe it's because I usually think that template are supposed to be temporary ( , ) and not permanent like this one seems intended to be. There are hundreds of articles with conjectural titles/information; a template on all of them signalling that would look ugly, IMHO. On the other hand, I understand the rationale behind it. Wouldn't it be enough to simply categorize them and leave a note on the Trivia section of such articles? ― Thailog 19:59, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :A similar template exists on Wookieepedia. The Wookieepedia template is used in cases where an article's title is conjectural but the content is canon such as Yoda's species. :As it is written, this template seems to indicate that the article is in need of cleanup. After a rewording, it would be useful for articles such as the proposed Anti-Monitor article. It could also be used for all of those background cameo characters that were never given a canonical name on screen. --BoneGnawer 12:14, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Just a little further reasoning... We do want to present the audience with a canonical encyclopedia, as we're discussing elsewhere. I think a Wookieepedia-esque revision to this template would serve that goal by pointing out to the reader that the article's title is conjecture. In such an article, I believe that the Background Info section should contain a statement saying that, in the case of an unnamed cameo character, This character bears the likeness of (DC Comics character name), however the character is not named on screen. The title of this article is conjecture based on the character's likeness. :--BoneGnawer 16:02, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::I agree that it's useful, but something about the color of the border makes it look ugly on articles... It's not subtle... And since they're supposed to be permanent, maybe that's what bugs me about this template... Argh. I agree with a little rewording though, and I like your proposition. Wanna make the changes? ― Thailog 19:17, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::Changes made. Note that I changed the wording to only speak about the title. Conjectural info should not be present in articles aside from notes in Background Info sections. Articles containing conjecture should be flagged for cleanup, and notes made in the talk page. --BoneGnawer 19:34, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Agreed, and it's much better now. ― Thailog 19:38, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Question: normally I add background information on a section named "Character Background". Should that and "Background Info" co-exist or be merged? ― Thailog 19:53, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::::My proposition: Keep both: Character Background should be for Comics overview only, and Background Info should contain every tidbit involving the character and pertinent to the DCAU (on and off screen). But maybe rename one of them? Too many "backgrounds". Maybe Trivia? ― Thailog 20:08, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Pic change This is a minor nitpick, but I think one of these two pics would suit better this template: :#http://dcanimated.wikia.com/images/6/67/Poison_Oaky.jpg :#http://dcanimated.wikia.com/images/archive/6/67/20070317195100%21Poison_Oaky.jpg I prefer #1 because she looks more inquisitive than the current one, and that falls in line with the template. #2 is the actual shot where she utters the template question. ― Thailog 19:53, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :This scantily clad warrior votes for #1. - NakedSamurai 20:29, 17 March 2007 (UTC)